<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Flakes and Sulfur Dreams. by MikeyandIkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053837">Gold Flakes and Sulfur Dreams.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes'>MikeyandIkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Andrew and Killer Steven. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contract Killer Steven Lim, Demon Andrew Ilnyckyj, First Meetings, Guardian Demon, M/M, Spin-Off, Stevens love of gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven gets back from another job when he finds someone in his apartment. Instead of being killed for vengeance like he thinks he's going to be, he instead meets his guardian demon Andrew. </p><p>((Spin-off of my Demon Shane and Killer Ryan series))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Andrew and Killer Steven. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Flakes and Sulfur Dreams.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven noticed something was off the second he opened his front door. </p><p>A cold rush of air smacked him in the face almost the second he opened the door. Hesitantly walking inside, he didn't turn on any lights nor make any noise. It would be foolish, he could practically sense that there was someone else in the apartment. </p><p>Heading into the living room, Steven stopped when he saw a dark figure sitting in an armchair, he couldn't make out much in the dark but he could make out that it was a man. Slowly and carefully, Steven took his gun from it's holster and aimed it for the man who didn't even seem to flinch. Two silenced gunshots rang out and Steven expected that was the end, he could call Adam and Annie to take care of the body and-it stood up. </p><p>"That's very rude you know" The man said, turning on the side table lamp and Steven was frozen in shock. The man could have had a bulletproof vest under his jacket and shirt but Steven could see that the second bullet had hit the man right in the forehead, there was no surviving that. </p><p>"You...You..." Steven stumbled back. It took a lot to startle or even shake him but this man was clearly superhuman or something. The man looked at Steven and raised an eyebrow before his eyes lit up, </p><p>"Oh right, I'm Andrew, I'm your guardian demon" </p><p>"Guardian Demon" Steven echoed and Andrew nodded, </p><p>"Yes, just like a guardian angel except for...well...I can kill people and not get in shit with my boss" Andrew said and his lips spread into a thin smile. Steven felt like he was going to pass out. </p><p>"Prove it" Steven demanded and Andrew raised an eyebrow, </p><p>"You shot me twice and I hardly flinched, how much more proof do you need?" </p><p>"More!" Steven exclaimed, Andrew rolled his eyes and walked up to Steven, staring him dead in the eye and allowing his eyes to swirl before turning an inky black. Steven sucked in a sharp breath as to not scream, </p><p>"You...I'm dreaming" </p><p>Andrew chuckled and pinched Steven who yelped, rubbing his arm, </p><p>"What was that for?!"</p><p>"To prove you aren't dreaming" Andrew said, seeming amused by Steven's fear and shock. Steven figured that if Andrew was a demon, that made sense. </p><p>"Yea well...point proven" Steven said, still in mild disbelief, staring at Andrew's eyes as they seemed to look around Steven's living room. Seeming more and more amused before Steven cleared his throat, </p><p>"So...can I get-"</p><p>"On with your night? Sure, call me if you need me golden boy" Andrew said and before Steven could protest the stupid nickname, Andrew had disappeared in a cloud of smoke that smelled absolutely disgusting and made Steven cough. He wondered if it was sulfur. </p><p>Shaking his head, Steven went off to put his gear away and shower before crawling into bed. Closing his eyes and trying to push dark eyes and the smell of sulfur from his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>